Adult reconstructive orthopaedic procedures represent a significant, growing class of surgeries. Minimally invasive surgery (MIS), though challenging, has multiple benefits to the patient and healthcare providers. The Precision Freehand Sculptor (PFS), a handheld tool for enabling MIS, assists the surgeon in accurately cutting predetermined shapes in bone. It provides a layer of safety and accuracy and can be applied required over a range of procedures. [unreadable] [unreadable] Project Hypothesis: The PFS can provide the advantages of MIS to both patients and the healthcare industry without compromising accuracy. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Phase II Aims are: [unreadable] 1: Determine ideal tracking modality for PFS - Assess the viability and relative advantages of using electromagnetic tracking with the PFS. [unreadable] 2: Show that the PFS can be used to perform UKR more accurately using MIS than the conventional procedure, without adding significant time to the procedure. [unreadable] 3: Refine control algorithm and user interface based on Aim 2 trial feedback [unreadable] 4: Design and construct an OR-compatible PFS - Improve the prior design to optimize a new tool for used in cadaveric and eventual human trials. [unreadable] 5: Prove feasibility of PFS in the OR setting during cadaver trials - Show feasibility of an MIS PFS unicondylar knee replacement procedure (UKR). Evaluate accuracy, procedure time, and OR ergonomics compared to standard techniques. [unreadable] [unreadable] Once feasibility of the PFS is shown for UKR, it can be applied to a wider range of orthopaedic procedures, increasing the market for the device while providing further savings to the healthcare providers by providing a general solution to this broader range of applications. [unreadable] [unreadable]